


girls like us

by sanaplease



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, I Love You, It Gets Better, SO MUCH FLUFF, but dangerous at times, i think, they love you, twice, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaplease/pseuds/sanaplease
Summary: Unnie line plans a party before the school year to let loose and invites most of the school over. Supposed to be fun before the unnie line gets drunk near the end and the poor underclassmen have to listen to their hidden drama.“Let’s play spin the bottle then,” Jihyo blurted, “we have plenty of empty bottles anyways.”Feelings get spilt but the group becomes friends overtime and relationships begin to bloom.





	1. puppies

**Author's Note:**

> hello im kay. this is my first work so pls dont judge me too hard :) hopefully this wont flop so i’ll try to keep my motivation up. please look forward to it. im a sucker for fluff but idk how im going to pull it off. im very soft dw and thank u.  
> 

Word had gone out about a big opening party right before the school year starts through social media stories and posts, and it was inevitable even for incoming freshmen to know of it. It was said the incoming seniors were hosting the falsely stated “G rated” party in one of the many mansion-like properties under the well-earning Im family.

They had innocently used the reasoning that Jeongyeon was respectfully the newly elected Student Council President and Nayeon the Vice President that they would stop any actions proving to be taking things too far, but even the both of them had awaited for an opportunity to let loose before yet another stressful school year began.

The party’s reputation had gotten so out of hand from rumors within the students to parents’ suspicions of whether or not it was an actual low key celebration that no matter what, if someone had not attended to see it’s true nature then they would be outcasted of what comes from it during the school year. Thus, in any case of fear of missing out, almost everyone to be in the upcoming school year was indirectly forced to attend.

The Im family had their famous and widely used makeup line ‘Imake’ riding behind one of the seniors, Im Nayeon, to result in her successful party hosting skills. She was able to gain permission of using one of their many empty properties and the one to actually propose the idea of a party.

Not wanting to risk a higher chance of broken valuables, Nayeon had just made sure of multiple speakers around the first floor with few couches, tables, beds in few rooms, and pool chairs along the pool.

The one most worried for the party of all had been Jeongyeon. She knew the party would get out of hand most likely very quickly and was also very quickly gaining anxieties from any outcome of it. She had slightly hoped for it to get out of hand but her reputation as the new year’s elected student council president held its place to be her biggest worry.

Sana was, however, the most excited for the party. She smacked her glossed lips, twirled her backside to the mirror within her constricting fit, and shamelessly smirked at herself while flipping her hair to the other side and messed with the bounce of her long waves.

Slowly walking with a foot across the other towards her bed she picked up her phone as she set herself down on her bed and crossed her legs. She then hummed as she began to call the hosting senior, Nayeon, and played with the hem of her tight dress that reached just above her mid thigh.

“Hello hello, Sana?” Nayeon answered with a playful tone. Sana could see the smile within the response and smiled herself.

“I’m coming over now and this serves as a heads up to be ready or be square,” she giggled and hung up before the other senior could respond.

Quickly getting up, she grabbed her car keys, swinging it around her finger just as many girls had been and walked out to the elevator outside her penthouse with a departing “goodbye” that usually always never had a reply.

She sat in her car and immediately pulled her phone out. She began recording a boomerang video of herself smiling and winking to add to her story with the simple caption of “can’t wait!!” as enough to gain the needed attention for her previous heads up.

..

Once arrived at the palace-like mansion, she boldly entered the front door and sweetly called out “I’m here Nayeonie” while walking up one of the grand staircases. Sana quickly explored and peered around in the advantage of being the first to arrive. It would only be a few more minutes before crowds of people would be all over the house from her sudden early update. 

Almost as if to pride herself on the effect she had, she glanced around to find the front balcony and confidently walked over. She leaned her body up upon the fence of the balcony, resting her head with one hand and scrolled through her phone with the other hand, waiting.

Minutes passing, she heard tires running across the road and car doors shutting. She looked down with a tilt in her head and adoring look within the glinting of her eyes to see the many who were approaching. However, the group she was most curious in were the adorable incoming freshmen.

Among the other fresh fish, Dahyun arrived to one of the many Im Palaces with nothing but intimidation. “Jesus,” she whispered under her breath. Her eyes tried to process everything in, almost contemplating whether or not to bail now, but what caught her curious eyes almost immediately was what seemed the closest to a goddess she had ever seen atop the highest and largest balcony.

Her white, tight dress hugged her slightly hung chest together and down along her slim, proportionate body that ended dangerously high up her perfectly shaped legs. She had a small face with pretty, big eyes and strong cheekbones beautifully complimented by her contradicting adorable cheeks carried by the edges of glossed pink lips. As if she wasn’t described perfectly already, her light blonde, plentiful hair flowed along to her slight movements that would freelance off her exposed shoulders and collarbone accompanied by bright glistens of her hanging earrings completing the look.

Swallowing the salivation built up in her mouth, Dahyun carried on to enter the wide open entrance with the biggest doubt in her self-confidence she had ever felt. Within the seemingly forbidden premises she never would have thought of entering in her life, she was met with many other gorgeous people but not to the level of the goddess she had glanced at.

“Hey, you okay there? You look a bit...lost,” a random voice called out behind the awed puppy. She turned and was met with a shoulder-length light blonde-haired girl who greeted with a shy smile. Her hair was definitely a strong feature, with it boldly combed over just before her hair line with light pink color strains throughout her tussled hair that otherwise wouldn’t have been noticed without complimentary lighting or a closer look.

Dahyun smiled in return and slightly bowed her head, “Yeah I’m fine just, just intimidated by this atmosphere.” She took a quick glance down at the girl’s small frame that surprisingly pulled off such a confident look before raising her head and meeting eyes with the blonde.

“Oh, me too,” she laughed, “I’m just a freshman, and I suppose you are too?”

Dahyun nodded, “I’m Dahyun, and you-“

Suddenly a voice hollered throughout the hallways and floors, “This is way too quiet, let’s start this for real now, yeah?!” Music full of bass started almost immediately, as if to the point of shaking the walls, and increased more as the dark began to envelope the mansion, and everyone’s hearts began to jump.

Several crowds of people turned into one whole group that was quickly beginning to heat up with shouting, jumping, and sweat.

With that, Dahyun and the petite blonde had separated as a result of the pushing and shoving of everyone. It was suffocating. She lost whatever decimal of comfort was left and rushed to head outside through any door within the constantly moving human maze.

..

Tzuyu stayed put in the large backyard, too scared to enter inside, and watched the pool light up in random colors with fog hovering over the water. People often stared at her and whispered about her, but she never took notice anymore.

“Isn’t she the daughter of the CEO of that famous CT Entertainment company?”

“She’s seriously pretty.”

“She could become an idol herself.”

“You think she secretly lets in her friends to auditions or straight up just become trainees?”

“I mean there’s that Chaeyoung girl...and then there’s me as well.”

“Pft, don’t get your hopes up.”

A familiar face brightened up her mood in the uncomfortable setting. Her blonde, pink-streaked hair bounced along her walk to Tzuyu.

“Hey Chaeyoung,” she smiled and the other returned it.

Tzuyu’s father often brought her to auditions and she began to catch on how the judging system worked. Chaeyoung was scouted from CT Ent. and the coincidence of being similar aged, Tzuyu was put to help the shorter girl out and resulted in a close friendship.

A long, black-haired girl approached them from the side in a slightly staggered movement. She had neat bangs down her forehead and a pink flushed face, hinting to her tipsy state.

“Hey, you two...” she giggled with an accusing finger, “stop being no no fun!” She suddenly grabbed each of their wrists with a wide smile and surprisingly held a tight grip while leading them inside.

She took quick glances back to the two girls as if either of them were going to disappear from her grip if she went any faster.

Chaeyoung kept her other hand up on guard as the black-haired girl kept leading her and Tzuyu through the crowd, and she had caught a familiar girl’s attention.

“Ah, hi Dahyun!” She managed to shout over a few heads. Then, she suddenly felt a hand roughly placed on the small area of exposed skin under her small top and almost shrieked at the sudden contact. The pressure was gone but then felt her arm being squeezed the next second. Looking back, she was met by the one who she called out to and saw her apologetic face, in which made her smile to herself.

Dahyun tightly clung onto Chaeyoung’s arm to get closer and was incidentally being led along by the black-haired girl as well.

Soon they were heading up the large staircase together where the upper floors were slightly quieter than the first one. It was then that they were being further led to what seemed like the room farthest away it could be from all the noise while being within the same walls.

Their wrists were let go and Dahyun’s clinging was released a second too late after with the door shutting quickly behind them with the click of a lock. 

Within the room were six other girls besides the ones who were rushed inside. Dahyun sharply inhaled as the start to her subconsciously holding her breath as she directly looked into the previously adored goddesses’ eyes. Her ears heated up in a quick second and felt blood rush to her cheeks. The goddess batted her eyes away from her and towards the two others before giggling. She had pink flustered cheeks and maintained a less intimidating impression than when Dahyun had first seen her. Now was a more vulnerable look.

Judging from appearances within the room, they all each seemed to have their fair share of alcohol.

“Mmm, they’re so cute...” the goddess spoke with a playful smile, “come sit,” she patted the floor around her.

“Uh? What are we doing here..?” Chaeyoung spoke up with an estranged look on her face.

Another pretty girl spoke, “Ah right! Introductions!”

“Oh no-“

She continued, “I am. Im. Nayeon. Nice to meet you!” She quickly waved and nudged the girl beside her.

“I’m Jihyo,” she said while glancing over the three girls with a warm smile, “Nice to meet you all.”

“I’m Mina,” the girl beside her mumbled loud enough. Chaeyoung recognized her characterized bangs and dark to light ombre hair from a previous occasion, and she thought to herself about where she would meet a girl like her but couldn’t come to a conclusion that could set her mind at peace and realization.

“Hello pretty babies...I’m Sana,” she smirked, “make yourselves comfortable here and please don’t be afraid,” she said, barely coming short of a whine with her plead.

Then, “I’m Jeongyeon,” a girl spoke with a coy smile, almost ashamed being seen in this state, yet still kept her head up.

The girl who led the three into the room had then introduced herself, “I’m Momo. Have fun here while it lasts you lucky puppies,” she chuckled and fell to the ground purposely having her legs give out to sit down.

Sana continued to pat the floor besides her with a cheeky smile where the three youngest reluctantly sat down to the opposite side. “What are your names?” she questioned without falter.

“Chaeyoung,” she started, “and this is Tzuyu and Dahyun,” she continued on while pointing along with their said names.

The feeling of blood flooding her cheeks stayed while being in the same room to so many pretty people, Dahyun couldn’t bring her eyes up, and only hoped to teleport away, but was stuck in the awkward, tense silence.

Nayeon groaned, “This is too boring, someone do something.” She slowly leant forward to her fours and crawled over towards the mid-length, brown haired girl, Jeongyeon, sitting in between her crossed legs, almost as if it was her rightful position. Though, she was almost immediately shoved off with slight annoyance. The recipient whined and resorted in an attempt to rest her head on the lap instead, which the other had surprisingly been tolerant of. “So mean,” Nayeon pouted, “playing hard to get in front of the babies, huh” she lightly shook her head and cuddled closer to her new pillow.

“Let’s play spin the bottle then,” Jihyo blurted, “we have plenty of empty bottles anyways.”

Mina surged a frown obviously in displeasure, but with a subconscious hope of a certain outcome she wished to appease for her body. 

In contrast, Sana clapped with a big smile as if she won the world cup, “yeah, yeah!” she egged on towards the three youngest who had unknowingly shown their discomfort.

Everyone silently assorted themselves into a circle where Jihyo recklessly tossed an empty beer bottle onto the carpet. She mumbled an unapologetic “oops” and moved it to the center of the circle they had created.

“So who wants to start,” Momo questioned with wiggles in her eyebrows. Her question had then cued awkward stare downs within everyone before Nayeon sighed and reached her arm out to spin the bottle.

The empty beer bottle sputtered few drips of what teaspoon was leftover as it spun smoothly on the carpet. Coming to a slow it was approaching back in the tosser’s direction before its awaited stop came back in front of her, but more to the person’s lap she had been on.

Everyone’s eyes carried their attention to Jeongyeon who had nothing other to look at than the bottle pointing towards her in her distraught state. ‘Of all people’ she thought to herself, but she was interrupted by the loud groan made by Nayeon.

“Ew, I don’t want to kiss you,” she whined with a faint smile hidden behind her furrowed expression, “I already kiss you enough” she continued in a snobby matter and what previously hidden smile was now showing shamefully.

Shutting her heavy eyelids closed, Jeongyeon huffed out almost a grunt of frustration. She knocked Nayeon’s head up with her knee and made quick shouts, “Why do you keep doing this?! What makes you keep messing with me?!?”

Confused, Nayeon sat up straight, “What do you mean? I’m just doing this for fun, and isn’t that the point in what we’re doing here?”

“Why do you keep teasing me, flirting with me, bluffing up a secret relationship between us with all your lovey-dovey actions?? If this was for fun, why is it just with me?!” Jeongyeon argued back in a louder voice. Her hands tightened into fists with her nails piercing into her palms, creating their own creases in a result of her outburst of frustration. “Like why did you even become student council vice president??? You’ve literally proven no reason to run for such a position before. Oh maybe for a resumé? But even then, you’re still freely being given, with a giant embrace, a whole luxurious company to be under your control in just a simple blow of your eighteen candles. Ever since our positions were officially announced, you’ve seem to find whatever excuse to mess with me! Is everything just fun and games with you?” Jeongyeon finished her echoed yells as if they were all inside the empty beer bottle.

Nayeon was near to tears because of the sudden built up heaviness in her chest throughout Jeongyeon’s display of frustration. “Are you blind?! Do you really think I put myself under unnecessary stress and pressure just for fun and games?? Did you think I didn’t have a reason for making this party right before my final year, right before that oh so wonderful embrace in the first place?” She started as she found physical leverage getting onto her knees. “I don’t know why you’ve randomly bursted out you’re complaints about me now when most of us are halfway to passing out drunk or why you’re in such a sensitive state...” she gulped to stop herself from saying more than what was needed.

Jeongyeon had scrunched her face and stated with no hindrance in her cold manner, “Do you have no shame in yourself.”

Nayeon scoffed into a smile, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Fine. Just continue what had started this.”

“No.”

“Fine,” she harshly whispered to herself and turned away as sharp as the glass of the guilty beer bottle.

There were few more seconds of tension before Sana sighed and got up from the floor as if she had been sleeping the entire time without a shock in the actions they had taken out. “You two scared the three over there,” Sana pouted, “Momo continue the game.”

The three youngest had been frozen in the same uptight position ever since Jeongyeon’s first reaction towards the accusing bottle. They quietly wished to be picked for a simple kiss in order to avoid any other conflict between any hidden feelings or relationships. Almost jinxing themselves, the bottle slowed past Sana and pointed to Dahyun.

She slowly looked up to the black-haired girl who had already begun to crawl over towards her. Unexpectedly, Sana wrapped her arms around Momo’s waist.

She tilted her head back and asked, “Sana...what are you doing?”

She simply went closer to Momo in her still state and boldly gave a lingering peck onto her cheek without a thought, leaving her tracks of gloss. “It went just a little passed me,” she slyly smirked, “kiss me Momo, kiss me.”

“We’re not dating anymore Sana...” Momo nervously averted her eyes away from Sana’s.

“And..?”

“You promised me,” Momo calmly stated, almost a ticking time bomb.

“Hmph,” Sana huffed, “Just once for the sake of this game. You can’t blame me for why we’re not dating anymore.”

Disappointed, Momo shook her head in a disapproval and backed down into the floor before tightly grabbing Sana’s shoulders and pushing her off as firmly and fast as she could. “Right now, I’m only blaming you for not being able to keep your word,” she simply stated in despair that brought a successful stop to Sana’s approaches.

She then continued up towards Dahyun whose heart almost pulled to a stop. All were occurring too much at a time to process their clash and a gorgeous girl approaching her to play a game at the same time. Her features had detailed out as she came closer and closer, but Dahyun had just focused onto her slightly open, pink lips. They were smoothly swept over by her slick tongue, making the younger heave in a quick breath and batted her eyes to a close.

“I don’t want to risk taking your first kiss in this lame situation,” she heard whispered into her ear and opened her eyes in confusion. Then soft, parted pairs of lips gently pressed onto her cheek and felt little quivers before they left a cool imprint to her flustered cheeks. The same lips gave a small, bittersweet smile before taking her seat next to Dahyun instead of across to where she normally sat.

The three youngest had been struck with nothing but shock ever since their entrance into the room, almost on guard the entire time, but they then realized all the vulnerabilities revealed in their sensitive seniors once there was calmness in the scene. Each were left in a sadness to keep hold of their now seemingly pathetic, doubtful self-explanation from the confrontations they had unknowingly been afraid of hearing from the other.


	2. rendezvouz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating that soon but hope you readers enjoy this uh,,, somewhat eventful chapter. if u didnt already know i kinda based off their visuals off of the fancy era <3  
> hope you enjoy and stick with me through this story  
> but also THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who left kudos and bookmarked and commented and literally anybody who gave this story a chance and i seriously appreciate you so much for any feedback im soso very grateful :DD

School had finally started a week after the eventful night of senior’s revealings. Coincidentally, the three youngest had the same home room and were able to reconcile the first day morning. Chaeyoung seemed unbelievably tired as if she was only up for survival.

“Another seemingly endless night of training, Chaeng?” Tzuyu questioned, eyebrows perked, slightly worried as her father was the CEO and could not help but feel at fault for her friend’s restless nights.

Chaeyoung smiled with an adored look in her eyes of gratitude to reassure Tzuyu of her worries, “Don’t worry Tzuyu, I’m fine, I agreed to this. Even though it’s different from my underground days, it’s still got its own charm, I guess,” she gave a pat on the tall girl’s head with a full stretch of her arm and did a few light rubs before bringing her in to a hug. Though the hug only brought a flashback to Tzuyu about the shared kiss between the two of them from the particular night the week before.

Dahyun looked at the sweet scene before the bell rang to end it. Students scrambled along to their seats and the homeroom teacher had come in, as if waiting, when all students were assembled into their arrangement that had been on a piece of paper on the front desk. 

“Hello everyone, I am Mr. Han, your homeroom teacher for this year. Hopefully we’ll all get along,” he said with a forced smiled at the end. He had an awkward vibe around him but the students seemed to have sensed he was trying his best to be fun since there were hushed whispers going around about him.

“Wow, he’s a teacher?? He looks so young..”

“He’s so handsome, oh my god.”

“Jackpot!! We’re so lucky to start our day with his face.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the comments and glanced to the back to Tzuyu who was looking out the window, pleased she had a window seat. ‘Of course she doesn’t care about such topics,’ she smiled to herself and glanced back to the front of the room while brushing her hand through her hair.

As Mr. Han continued to talk about school announcements, Dahyun noticed at how the seating was arranged. She was in the middle back while Chaeyoung was to the right in front and Tzuyu was in the back to the left, opposite of Chaeyoung. Dahyun found it funny how mostly boys were looking back and commenting about ‘gorgeous Tzuyu’ while mostly girls had stared to the front and adored the ‘girl crush Chaeyoung.’

Homeroom ended and the first class was to start. For Tzuyu, it was a dance class, though she was in the class the grade above her for being on the school’s dance team and having connections through her father. She changed in the school’s locker room before heading to the dance room and was met with familiar bangs and a high ponytail.

“Mina?” she called in a quiet voice, making eye contact with her as she turned in response. She then quickly remembered, after seeing her in a similar setting, Mina had auditioned for her father’s company.

“Oh...Tzuyu, right?” Mina replied which the other nodded to in confirmation and went to approach her to ask her about the audition, but the teacher came in to begin the class and was left to warm up next to Mina.

Near the end of the class, the teacher, Mrs. Kang, allowed the students to work together to practice the piece they had just learned to prepare for a performance the next day. Tzuyu had been approached by a group of girls almost immediately and asked for advice, each individually performing in front of her. Too scared to get harsh in her criticizing as sometimes the judge panels would be in auditions, she merely smiled and clapped with different compliments for each girl. 

Once the last girl had finished performing, there was already only  
five minutes left in class, leaving no time for Tzuyu to practice herself. She sighed but did not blame the group of girls for she was happy her upperclassmen had asked her for advice. As she walked over to pick up her water bottle, she noticed Mina practicing the routine and how well she executed each smooth and hard movements with such detailed and meticulous control over her body. In awe, her eyes opened wide to capture the view, and slowly opened her water bottle and gulped it down in the same pace.

Mina ended the dance in a free-styled pose that embodied the song’s concept with a dangerous glare in her eyes as sweat glistened down her forehead, yet Tzuyu had still been staring at her and drinking her water, almost finishing it. Mina had been breathing heavily as she started to pick up her stuff and go to the locker room to change as most of the students had already done. Before accidentally making eye contact with her awkward staring, Tzuyu quickly closed her bottled water and slung her backpack over her arm and shuffled to leave the room, still in an awed state.

The older girl had followed after Tzuyu to the locker rooms but bowed to the teacher before leaving. She smiled to herself thinking of the younger girl staring at her so obviously as she was the only other person besides the teacher in the room. Though she knew Tzuyu had been watching her in the class, she kept her distance away from confrontation, not wanting to scare the adorable girl.

—

Lunch began after two more classes and the three youngest had agreed to rendezvous outside of the cafeteria entrance.

Successfully completing their meet up they all had gotten their food and sat at a table next to a window.

Dahyun huffed, “Why does the first day have to be so hard already?” She pouted as she picked up her chopsticks and started to mess with her rice. Chaeyoung stuck her own metal straw into the strawberry milk and began sipping on it as she nodded in agreement.

“Chaeng,” Tzuyu suddenly blurted and shook her head towards the shorter girl’s direction who looked back with her eyebrows furrowed up in an estranged expression as she kept her mouth on the straw. “I recognize Mina from an audition,” she finished.

Chaeyoung relaxed her face with a smile and lifted her upper lip from the straw, “Ah,” she said, trailing it for a few more seconds, “that’s how I recognize her. She’s popular amongst the trainees but she’s kind of quiet and does her own thing,” she said before finishing her drink and plopped her head onto the table and closed her eyes.

Tzuyu nodded, “That fits her image,” she said, remembering her dance class with the girl.

Then, as if scripted, Momo approached their table with Mina besides her with their trays of food. “Do you guys want to come eat with us?” Momo smiled as she turned to have the younger ones look at the table past her on the opposite wall by the windows and Mina gave a small smile alongside the other.

Not wanting to deny, Dahyun nodded to their request and the two other girls followed.

They had approached the other table where they had felt strong stares from people around them and saw Sana and Nayeon had already been seated next to one another. Once again, Dahyun’s reflexes had been overtaken by Sana’s appearance and could not help but be flustered and held of her breath. Even in her school uniform, she seemed to have made it seem like a stage outfit with how she pulled it off.

Nayeon showed her bright bunny-like smile that made Tzuyu smile, which she was quick to hide, from seeing her characteristic front teeth.

They all took their own seats, but each of the youngest were sat next to by a different upperclassman, as to switch up routine.

“Where is, uh, Jeongyeon..?” Chaeyoung questioned, almost mumbling out, from her head laid on the table, her position still the same from where she previously sat, “...and Jihyo too?”

Sana shrugged in response and took in a mouthful of rice with her soup, leaving a few specks of rice on the side of her face, but the others averted their attention to Mina who had spoken up. Dahyun, sitting across from Sana, had noticed the rice left on the side of her mouth and pointed to it before scratching the side of her mouth, enacting to get food off. The older pouted with a smile and leaned in closer, “You clean it for me, I can’t get it,” she said as her tongue had swept to the side of her lips trying to pick up imaginary rice on the opposite side of her mouth. 

Dahyun smiled from the cute attempt as she shook her head and put her hand out, “Let me see your hand.” 

“You want to hold my hands so soon?” Sana smirked before obliging and brought her hand up to Dahyun’s and laced it within hers. The younger did not expect such a direct touch and had just wanted to grasp her wrist, but stuck with the position anyways and brought it up to her upperclassman’s face, using Sana’s own knuckles to wipe off the rice that had been there.

Unsatisfied, Sana used the chance that their hands had still been laced together and brought them up to Dahyun’s lips. “You still clean them up,” she whined, in hopes to see the younger girl break under, however she was surprised and disappointed to see the other unlace their hands and use her then free hand to pick off the rice and wipe it off her napkin.

Dahyun missed the soft touch of her upperclassman of course, but she did not want to reveal so and distracted herself by beginning to eat and diverted her eyes and ears to what the others had been talking about.

“Jihyo’s up to doing her club work. She’s most likely promoting merchandise or something right now, she holds a lot of officer positions for clubs so she’s busy often,” Mina spoke during Sana and Dahyun’s interactions together.

Nayeon had then jumped in after Mina, “Jeongyeon’s probably working on student council work now. It’s a bit busy since we’re working on the first assembly for the school year. I didn’t know she wanted to work during break though..” she trailed off almost in frustration, “She’s probably burying all the work onto herself. It sounds like her.” Nayeon scoffed and got up from her seat, “You guys can have my food, I’ll go find her,” she stated before boldly leaving the cafeteria.

Everyone watched her leave in slight worry, hoping the two would not argue again. Though, the only ones who were not as worried were Momo and Sana who were already reaching over to eat Nayeon’s leftover lunch. 

“Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been friends with each other before they even met Sana,” Momo started, “So they’re already pretty close and just secretly worry about each other a lot. It’s just this time that they’ve argued over something pretty big...but it’s okay, I think,” she finished with a smile and patted Dahyun’s head, who was next to her.

Sana nodded, “If they were to be on the brinks of breaking up their friendship, I’m pretty sure one of them would step down from their pride once they look at the big picture...they’re both really nice people in the end.”

The three youngest nodded along to the two upperclassmen’s testimonies and merely ate in silence. Chaeyoung lazily peered between the two of them to realize this rare moment of how sincere they spoke about them.

Momo looked to her opposite side at Chaeyoung with a simple “Hey,” and the other turned her head at the older in response before she continued speaking, “Why are you so tired?? It’s only the first day,” she tilted her head in wonderment.

Chaeng smiled, “Yeah, it’s only the first day...” and her expression soon became plain, “well let’s just say I do a lot of training.”

Momo tilted her head more to the side, almost parallel to the tabletop, “Eh?” It changed Chaeyoung’s face back to a smile and she shook her head as a nothing. Then she turned to Mina, who was also smiling to herself, and closed her eyes again.

She then felt a soft hand placed on her back, “You should still eat,” Mina’s voice spoke in a soft-spoken, kind manner. Chaeyoung’s eyes opened up to eye contact with her and then realized how pretty she was up close. ‘No wonder she’s so popular in the company’ she thought to herself seeing how the girl managed to pull off a kind of sexy look in a way even though she seemed the least likely to have that image. Chaeyoung hummed to a silent agreement before having to tear her eyes away from the pretty girl and stared at her food.

—

Almost stomping, Nayeon carried herself through the school halls in search of Jeongyeon. She went passed their homeroom class together, the student council room, and then she approached the teacher’s office. Once she peered into the room she saw Jeongyeon talking to Ms. Lim, the director of Student Council Activities, and she stood leaning at the door with a frustrated face until the girl noticed her before awaiting by the entrance.

Jeongyeon left the room without any hinderance in her breath or steps even knowing Nayeon was there. As she step foot out of the door she left in the opposite direction Nayeon had not been posted at. She kept her confident walk down the hall and could hear Nayeon’s footsteps slowly speeding up her pace faster to catch up with her but Jeongyeon did the same and they kept the chase until they reached the student council room.

“What do you want?” Jeongyeon stated sternly, immediately glaring at Nayeon’s entrance as she shut the door after her.

Nayeon crossed her arms and legs as she sat atop the long table in the center of the room, “What about you? Why do I see you working around without me by you? Aren’t we supposed to be working together?” She returned the tone Jeongyeon displayed to her. 

The taller scoffed, “Like you could be of any help anyways,” she said as she walked to the end of the table past Nayeon and dropped her held papers in front of her proclaimed seat of President.

“Well this is literally the first day so how would you even know without us actually working together?” Nayeon went on, “Do you even want me in office?? Like I told you before why would I even put myself under this stress without a choice...Jeongyeon I want to help you, with or without your permission, because we’re friends and I knew you’d just bury yourself in all of it and pretend all is fine when you’re most likely panicking and frustrated on the inside, as sad as that sounds.” She took in a deep breath, deciding to open a wound, “And you know how I feel about inheriting the position of CEO for my family’s company...don’t use it as an excuse, don’t use me as an excuse to act the way you are when I’m trying to prevent you and your habits when you work..I’ve seen you before and I know you don’t just forget us being friends overnight,” Nayeon had turned around to face Jeongyeon at the opposite side of the table and then spoke in a desperate tone, “So stop...and let me help you, Jeongyeon. If mot just for this first day, first week, first month, but anytime to relieve yourself.” She then turned back around, ‘Yikes that was cringe-worthy,’ and walked to the shut door.

It had been silent until Jeongyeon finally spoke up, “I’m sorry.” Nayeon smiled and turned to see the other girl’s head down right behind her. She raised her hand, making Jeongyeon wince knowing what she was going to do, and she lightly fist bumped her head before having her other hand hold her in place and then used her knuckles to rub back and forth into her head that caused Jeongyeon to shout hushed screams, not wanting to be heard by teachers.

“You little monster,” Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon’s head in closer to her body to hold her wiggling body from trying to escape. But she stopped after a few seconds and opened her closed fist to softly rub the head and simply hugged the girl before saying, “I’m sorry too Jeongyeon.”

She then removed her hands and placed them on her shoulders  
causing Jeongyeon, who was taller than her, to raise her head and look down at her with her eyebrows furrowed to fake her retaliation but then appeared her smile that contradicted them.

The two girls had apologized without explanation but knew what the other had been apologizing for already.

“Come on,” Nayeon said, “you haven’t had lunch, right. The underclassmen we saw at the party joined us today.”

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow, “Erm, and we argued in front of them as well.” They laughed together before leaving the room and headed to the cafeteria.

—

A few minutes after Nayeon had left the table, Dahyun and Tzuyu decided to leave and play soccer outside. Chaeyoung wanted to join them but Mina had quietly shown her worry about her not finishing her meal. To compromise, Chaeng was allowed to join them but under Mina’s watch that she was still eating. She felt a little humiliated, bringing her lunch tray outside to eat on the stairs but other students had done the same, but still she felt like a child.

Momo and Sana were the only ones left at the table, finishing up their own and Nayeon’s lunch, which ended in just mixing all their lunches together.

They sat in silence with few clatters of their utensils as they ate, but Sana broke it, “Hey Momo.”

She hummed in response.

“About the night at the party,” the blonde continued, “I-I’m, uh, I’m sorry about what I did...I crossed the boundaries and I broke my word.” She had her head down and was staring at her lap.

Momo finished swallowing her mouthful before replying, “It’s okay Sana. I was a little disappointed to be honest, but we’re good,” she finished before putting another mouthful of food in her mouth. Sana picked up her head again and smiled at the other girl’s reaction, ‘so cute.’ She shook her head of the thought and picked up her spoon for the last bite but noticed Momo’s frozen state and as she had been eyeing the scoop.

The black-haired girl leaned in with her mouth open causing Sana to scoff but led her spoon into Momo’s mouth. Though she knew Momo’s action was probably just out of her natural self, she was grateful for it as she found herself more comfortable, like returning back to how they were before everything, including the brief time they dated.

—

Meanwhile, as the two Japanese girls had been making up to each other, the third Japanese girl had been busy smiling and taking care of her underclassman. She finished eating but they still found themselves sitting next to each other and Mina found it adorable like she was taking care of a baby. Chaeyoung, of course, did not enjoy the feeling but was glad Mina felt comfortable enough to do so.

As they had been watching Tzuyu and Dahyun who were playing soccer with other students, Mina spoke up, “Dahyun’s actually pretty good..? I expected her to be kind of goofy and clumsy...”

Chaeyoung laughed, “Yeah, me too. But from what I’ve heard from other students my grade and seen in our P.E. class together, she’s pretty good at sports surprisingly. Though I can still see a goofy and clumsy side to her.”

“She probably hasn’t been able to show much of who she is since she always seems to be so captivated by Sana,” Mina laughed to herself which Chaeyoung had seemed to be captivated at herself and found herself laughing with her.

“I thought I was the only one who noticed,” she replied. 

Mina giggled, “Well I don’t know, from what I saw between Momo’s peck onto her cheek, it was kind of in between her and Sana.” Chaeng looked at Mina smiling and sighed before laying back onto the grass behind them, thinking of the own kiss she shared with her friend.

“So, you’re a trainee in CT Ent. too, right?” Mina blurted and Chaeyoung responded to with a simple yes. “You’re pretty well-known, from already having your music being released and just in general all the boys and girls swoon over you,” Mina continued, almost adoring Chaeng herself.

“Well, I could say the same for you,” Chaeyoung chuckled and put her arms behind her head. She saw Mina look behind at her and received her sweet smile that she felt she could get used to.

She then heard Mina yelp and a familiar blonde knelt over her face to block her view. Momo had hugged Mina from behind while Sana smiled as she peered at Chaeyoung upside down. Looking around, Chaeng also saw the two other upperclassmen approach them and sat besides Mina.

Then a familiar missing face appeared.

“Jihyo!” Sana called and ran over to hug her and jumped around while still grasping her.

“Hey guys,” she smiled, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you guys lately, except for Mina, but I’ve been busy promoting different events and merchandise. So, to make up for it, I’m inviting you all to a karaoke night this weekend!” She spread her arms out at the last sentence as to cheer for it, while Sana still had her arms around her waist.

“That sounds great, Jihyo,” Nayeon agreed as she raised her hands up as well. The other girls nodded along excited, though Chaeyoung and Mina had been the only ones slightly worried about the freeness in their schedule, but said nothing to not worry the other girls as well.

Jihyo smiled, proud of herself and sat down next to Jeongyeon, with Sana next to her, arms still around her.

“I’ll tell Tzuyu and Dahyun later when lunch finishes,” Chaeyoung stated as they all sat on the ledge watching them play in the field in front of them.

“Yeah, thanks Chaeng,” Jihyo said before taking Sana into her own arms.

Throughout the peaceful setting the group of girls had created, multiple groups of students around them had been talking, gossiping, and been curious about their new-founded group. It had been mainly fans of Sana who were a bit upset at her recent notice to specific underclassmen. But even to those who understood, it was too perfect with too many individually perfect girls and they all wondered how they came to be, creating their own stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza im rly surprised i just kept writing off my head but i hope u liked it n dont mind any mistakes i made since i just skimmed through after writing it all in a night lolz  
> please look forward to more!! oh and tell me which ships you like the most bc i honestly dont know who to have as canon if u couldnt already tell lmaoz zkskmzs  
> and once again thank you sososo much


	3. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff  
> much fluff in here (almost its sole purpose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very very much again to those who give this story a chance <4  
> i have surprisingly not given up on this n im falling in love with my characters so please do the same as well *^*

Dahyun groans out of frustration and threw her head back against the frame of her chair and spun it around with her legs. She could not study at home after school as she would keep getting distracted by her phone in the free-lance setting of her room.

Multiple times she would just flop onto her bed after school, take a nap, and then watch variety shows on her phone, laughing away hours at a time until midnight came. She would often regret the same routine each night, but could only blame herself.

Her room’s walls had all been filled with sports jerseys and posters and her equipment assorted in its’ own way along the floor. She then decided to try different ways of studying, mainly different areas, before her bad habits would eventually haunt her high school career.

Two school days before the karaoke night she tried the library. However, in the end she had gotten distracted by students playing sports outside the window and joined them instead.

One school day before the karaoke night she decides to try out a private tutoring institute recommended from one of the students she played with to go to. It had a one day free trial for new students who needed to study so she was able to attend after dinner at school.

She retrieved her bag and looked at the GPS on her phone maps app and walked to the building that had only been a nine minute walk. Once she entered the brightly lit hallway, she peered into each slit of a window on each wooden door and simply entered into the only open door. Finding an empty seat near the back she took her place to sit there as students had seemed to just be holding small conversations within themselves. Seeing how laidback the atmosphere was, she leaned back into her chair and pulled out her phone. 

Scrolling through Twicetagram she realizes the room had gone quiet. She looks up and sees a familiar blonde making her way over in bold strides. Before she can even close her then open mouth the blonde flips her hair to the other side and slowly squats down to slide onto the younger’s lap. She grasps Dahyun’s phone and presses it along her thigh with her fingernails trailing along until placing it in her jacket’s pocket. All the while she had been dragging her other hand up Dahyun’s side and having her pointer finger bring up her open mouth to a close and she leaned in towards her ear.

“No phones allowed Dahyunie,” Sana sweetly whispered.

—

Panting, Mina heavily carries her feet back to the laptop and drags the cursor back to zero seconds before heading back to the center and beginning the dance over again, not hearing the slight creak of the door.

Momo had been looking through the crack of the door throughout the song that Mina had been dancing to. ‘Holy oomp, she’s actually pretty good’ Momo thought   
to herself processing the hidden talent she was witnessing. Seeing the song was over she abruptly opened the door wide and froze in her state as Mina quickly turned around and stared into Momo’s eyes.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Momo broke into a giggle, still looking at Mina. She let go of the door handle and stood up straight before walking into the dance room and quietly closed the door behind her. “Hi Mina,” she quietly speaks out with a few small bows that Mina returns, “Nice dancing..”

Momo puts her bag off to the side and opens up her new water bottle to offer for Mina who seemed to have been endlessly dancing without break. Though Mina had her own water bottle she took up the offer anyways and thanked the older girl.

She returns the bottle and squats down against the mirror, slowly rolling her head around to gaze up towards Momo who was fixing up a ponytail. She then asks, “So...what are you doing here?”

—

Chaeyoung slips off her shoes after entering through the door and slides with her socks next to Tzuyu who had been waiting for her. She then puts on the house slippers that were given to her and she follows after the taller girl.

As they walk through the high ceiling hallway, a huge archway makes way for the very open living room that had the balcony of the second floor peering over. Chaeyoung had been to Tzuyu’s house before but was not yet used to how big and open it was. She still gaped at how minimalistic the interior was designed and reluctantly bowed to each worker she passed by. 

Tzuyu could tell how nervous the shorter girl was and smiled, trying to ease up the mood with giving high fives to the workers rather than bows. She then led her up the stairs to her room that was much more cozy than the rest of the house. It felt more of a fluffy version of an Ikea bedroom, except in an extended corner of the room there had been neon lights shining brightly through black wear. It was Tzuyu’s gaming area with a tall black, spinning chair, a large and wide black, sleek table and three computer screens with a single keyboard of lights outlining each key.

The taller girl always felt the urge to just play whenever she entered her room but reminded herself of Chaeyoung and quickly turned around to meet her. 

“What class do you need help with, Chaeng,” Tzuyu started, as she began to clear up a table that had been against the wall.

Chaeyoung laughed, “Basically all of them except for P.E. pfft.”

The other smiled and pulled out a chair, holding it for Chaeyoung to come sit before taking a seat at the one beside it.

They pulled out their school textbooks and workbooks to start out their homework together before doing extra studying. The both of them basically had the same required classes for their grade except they had been at different periods.

—

Nayeon dropped her head down against the table, making her pencil roll off and notebook shake up. She felt a small flick on her head that made her shoot back up and rub the pained spot, “Ah Jeongyeonie” she whined. 

The younger girl shrugged and simply stated, “Get your work done,” causing the other to pout and slump down to the ground.

She then smirked and got up close to Jeongyeon’s face, “Hey if I get all my homework done and finish up the expenditure forms for the assembly in the next hour and.. a half, then...can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?” Nayeon wiggled her eyebrows and lazily slung her arms around the other girl’s neck.

To her surprise, the other girl turned face to face with her and scoffed before saying, “Sure Nayeonie,” and blew into her face causing the other one to wince. She inhaled a deep breath, leading up to almost shouting out an exhale and slapped her cheeks before grabbing her pencil off the floor and then aggressively staring down at her textbook, reading through the assigned text.

Jeongyeon laughs once seeing Nayeon’s state and shakes her head to look back at her own notebook in a much less aggressive, slower pace.

—

Clearing her throat, Dahyun tears her gaze away from Sana’s own jeering eyes. She places her arms, that had previously felt asleep, on the sides of the blonde’s hips and slightly lifts her up while sliding her chair away, signaling the girl to get off. The blonde obliges with a pout but settles herself at the open seat next to her.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Sana says as she crosses her legs and tilts her head back.

Dahyun forces a laugh and nods, “I’m trying to study at different places since I don’t...really get anything done at home.” Sana nods along and sets her bag up on the desk. She takes out a piece a paper and seemingly starts to scribble out some practice problems of math.

“It doesn’t look like it but I’m okay with studies,” Sana calmly says, “try out these problems, these should be around your level.” She smiles and slides the paper over in front of Dahyun.

The younger girl furrows her eyebrows up and takes out a pencil before firmly placing her elbows down on the desk. 

A few minutes pass by and she has stayed in the same position without writing anything yet. Sana started up her homework and realizes Dahyun’s empty-mindedness. She giggles and takes back the paper and does the first step for all seven problems before returning it to Dahyun.

The younger girl subconsciously pouts in shame but finds Sana’s work helpful. She ends up solving four of the seven problems which were actually what was in the material of her textbook but she never really noticed.

As she continued to work through she was gradually getting prouder of herself and humming as she got used to the algorithm of the problems. Sana realized the change in Dahyun’s demeanor and looked over at the smaller girl, smiling to herself before turning back around to her own work.

Ten more minutes passed before Dahyun finished all of the work. She realized all the algebra problems only had single digit answers and noticed how they had all been pretty easy to answer. Still, once she set her pencil down in triumph, she crossed her arms and spun her chair towards Sana.

She noticed Sana had her glasses on and when she turned to face herself she gulped at how cute the girl looked rather than the more intimidating, sexy look she always seem to pull off. Sana’s track suit and glasses made her seem so adorable and so soft to cuddle, Dahyun could not help but slightly compact her body together but not being able to fully curl up.

Sana turned to her side, eyeing Dahyun’s body before gazing up to meet her eyes and giggles to a smile once seeing how proud yet vulnerable the younger girl looked. She set her pencil down and saw over the piece of paper.

“Ah good job, you got them all right,” Sana exclaimed, still keeping the same smile on her face, “I know you got them right because I made the answers after my phone number, heh. Just put our area code in front and you have my number, so you got another thing to be proud of,” she winked and turned back to her desk, picking her pencil up again.

Dahyun felt blood flush quickly to her cheeks and she scooted all the way to the desk in a rush, as if an attempt to hide, but in plain sight.

She wrote the answers all together into phone number format but added with her area code. As she finished, her cheeks blushed more and she brought the hem of her shirt up to cover her mouth, once again embarrassed.

Watching Dahyun in the corner of her eye, Sana felt herself smiling behind the standing collar of her track suit. She inhaled as if to contain herself and then turned to speak, “Don’t you have actual homework to do though?”

Dahyun tilted her head down and playfully scratched her head with a finger as she looked away, “Uhhh...anyways.”

The blonde laughed and pushed her glasses up before picking up her seemingly heavy eyelids with a sweet smile and stared at the younger girl for a few seconds, trying to take in how cute the girl seemed flustered. She then picked up her bag onto her lap and brought up a plastic box with a pair of chopsticks, “Are you hungry, Dahyunie?”

—

Tzuyu flew atop her bed and deeply inhaled through her sheets, trying to breathe. She stretched her arms up above her and quickly pulled in the first stuffed animal she grasped, a golden dog. Turning to her side, she hugged the dog tightly as she balled up with it and rested her eyes.

Just finishing up her last assignment, Chaeyoung sighed and set her pencil down before getting up and sitting besides Tzuyu’s back. She peered over at the girl laid down and called out, “Tzuyu...”

“Yes?” She mumbled out in response, her eyes still closed.

Chaeyoung looked around with her lips in a slight pucker, “You know how we’re all supposed to go to karaoke tomorrow?” The other nodded and she continued, “Well, tomorrow is the weekly evaluation for the company that Mina and I have to do...so I’m not sure if her and I can go.”

Tzuyu flipped straight onto her back with her stuffed dog flat on her stomach before carrying her body up and looked at Chaeyoung with a worried look, but her eyes still closed, “I-I’ll talk to my dad, so don’t worry, okay?”

Chaeyoung could not help but laugh at the girl and she held her smile, “Only if it’s okay with you. Thank you Tzuyu.”

The taller girl nodded with a smile replacing her worried look and fell back down onto her bed as if everything came easy to her. She then patted around the bed before hitting something with a thud and brought it in front of her. She turned on her phone and began to text.

“I texted my dad and he said it’s fine...” Tzuyu laughs, “or at least he will. I’ll tell him that I’ll make it up to him, though, what I’ll do is for later discussion.”

Chaeyoung lays in silence, not knowing what to do, and then hears Tzuyu’s phone ringing. She hears mumbled conversations due to Tzuyu’s slight sleepiness and then the call ends. “I just called Mina to let her know the weekly evaluation is postponed for the day after tomorrow...Oh, the same with you too. And, don’t worry I got Mina’s number from my daddy.”

They sit in a lazy silence once Tzuyu finished talking. Chaeyoung just glad her evaluation was postponed and Tzuyu had simply been tired from doing her homework, and even did not have enough energy to usually play her awaited games.

“You know I never knew my first kiss would be with you,” Chaeyoung abruptly stated in the midst of the silence.

Tzuyu laughed at the sudden statement and nodded in agreement. She peeked an eye open at the other girl and scooted over before patting the spot besides her and closed her eyes once again.

Chaeyoung leant back and felt the warmth Tzuyu left behind for her to lay on and was suddenly surrounded in the smell of the other girl and could then understand how relaxed and sunken into the bed Tzuyu was.

“I imagined my first kiss to be very different,” Tzuyu stated.

The other agreed, saying, “Me too...how’d you imagine yours?”

Tzuyu giggled and turned her head to Chaeyoung and the other did the same, causing the two to make eye contact. “Like this tall, handsome prince charming,” she laughed, “we would be holding hands through the sidewalk of a big, green park. Then we’d stop by some flower gardens and we’d squat down together to look closer at them and the bees flying around or something. And when he’d get up he would offer his hand and when I take it then he’d lightly kiss it,” she looked away from Chaeyoung in embarrassment, “and when I’d try to hide myself or I’d be too shocked to do anything, he’d take me by the waist and pick me up and place...his lips on mine,” she finished close to a whisper. After a few seconds of silence, she let out a small yelp and shoved her stuffed dog into her face, rolling from side to side.

Chaeyoung held her gaze onto the shy girl the entire time, displaying her smile as well. Trying to save Tzuyu of her embarrassment she went on to her own fantasy, “Well for me, it’s way more laid back than yours,” she lightly laughed, “I imagined something just with a tall boy, where we’d be walking back from the convenience store with one hand on each handle of the bag and we’d be like heading to his apartment or something...” she trailed off, glancing at Tzuyu for a second before looking back at the ceiling.

“...Then once we got there we would be trying out the different instant food we had gotten and just have fun mixing up the foods, and...like when we’re doing the dishes we’d play with each other splashing water on each other or whatever and he’d say something obvious like ‘wait you have something on your face’ but I purposefully fall for it and he ends up kissing me or...I don’t know,” Chaeyoung suddenly felt the same embarrassment and faced the opposite way Tzuyu was facing and curled up against the blanket. Though she tried to curl up in the blanket for comfort, she was rather just engulfed in Tzuyu’s smell and could not get enough of it, feeling more embarrassed in hopes that Tzuyu did not notice her.

Chaeyoung then heard rustles from Tzuyu’s side and turned over, surprised to be closely met with the girl’s face. Her nose still filled up with Tzuyu’s smell she could not hide the faint bliss shown in her expression.

Suddenly, the taller girl looked away and blurted, “Why don’t we recreate our imaginations, huh? I mean, we already had each other’s-“

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung stated with sudden confidence.

“...first kiss, so it wouldn’t really matter- wait, did you just say yeah?” Tzuyu jolts her eyes back to Chaeyoung’s whose look back at her in boldness.

The shorter girl brings herself closer to the other and leans her head in making Tzuyu freeze up with her eyes slowly widening. However, Chaeyoung, with their height difference, only leans her head onto Tzuyu’s chest and the taller girl feels a ticklish linger of wind being inhaled from her shirt.

—

“I usually come here to practice since I’m on the school’s dance team,” Momo continued, “you should join...you’re really good.”

Mina shyly laughed and shook her head, “Oh no...even if I was good enough I don’t think it’d be good for me.” Her comment made Momo frown causing Mina to fret, “Ah, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, well, I’m uh, basically a trainee for a company...so, I wouldn’t really have time, and I’m already falling behind on my studies.” Mina gazed up at Momo as if in hopes of a silent approval.

Momo squatted down to Mina’s level and gave a slight pout, “I see, Minaring...” she crossed her arms above her knees and looked down. Then, as if in triumph, she shot her head up, “Ah! If I help you catch up with your studies, then will you join the dance team?” she tilted her head with a smile.

Not wanting to deny the surprisingly sweet Momo, Mina simply smiles and nods, “Okay Momo,” she finishes sweetly. 

‘She’s probably naturally this cute’ Mina thinks to herself and gets up, walking over to the laptop once again.

‘She’s probably just naturally this sweet’ Momo thinks and waddles over to the corner between the mirror and the wall.

Before Mina is able to rewind the track, she hears her phone ringing from her bag. Having answered the call, Momo just stares at the other girl, not hiding her eyes checking out at her body. 

Putting her phone away in her bag, Mina walks back to the laptop and proceeds to rewind the track. And unsurprisingly as she dances, Momo still tracks the way her body moves, ‘she has some serious body control.’

Once Mina is over, Momo is expecting her to just keep practicing, but she goes over and sits next to Momo. “The call I got was from Tzuyu...she told me I don’t have the weekly evaluation tomorrow anymore because of the karaoke night, so technically I don’t really need to force repetitive practice until tomorrow again, but I thought one more time wouldn’t hurt,” Mina smiles and turns towards the other girl, “Sorry I’m kinda sweaty.”

“No no it’s okay,” Momo shakes her head and offers her water bottle again. 

—

Nayeon finishes calculating the last bit of the final form she has to do. Inhaling deeply, she knows she’s almost done and thinks to herself how well she’s going to play it off towards Jeongyeon. Scribbling down the last calculations and signing off her signature,  
she releases her inhale and quickly turns to the other girl. In the end, Jeongyeon calls out to her instead, “Oh you actually finished.”

Sinking her shoulders, Nayeon pouts and falls over towards Jeongyeon, lazily wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. Jeongyeon pretends to whine at the sudden clinginess but pats the older’s head, to then resting her hand atop of her occasionally giving soft rubs, and continues her own work. 

Whilst waiting until the girl had finished up her work, Nayeon realizes she still was able to keep her end of the deal. Teasingly, Nayeon slightly picks her head up to look at the other and sweetly says, “I’ll be waiting for you in bed,” she finishes with a smile and stays in their position until Jeongyeon replies. 

The girl finally looks down at her and returns the cute smile she received before nodding along and trails her hand down her hair and gives a light squeeze to the side of her face. Seeing the deal was a deal she kept her end up as she also did not want Nayeon to persist in bothering Jeongyeon with her acting as a baby.

Nayeon happily rolls off of Jeongyeon and heads off onto the girl’s bed. She deeply inhales the scent her face had been buried deep in and quickly scrambles under the blankets and hugs one of the pillows. Resting her eyes, hearing the scratches of Jeongyeon’s pencil marks, constantly smelling the girl’s aroma, Nayeon finds herself at peace and slowly comes to a fall into sleep.

As another hour and a half passes of Jeongyeon doing her self-studying after finishing her work, she decides to be done for the night and packs up her school textbooks and does the same with Nayeon’s. She sets both of their backpacks next to each other against the low level table and slowly approaches her bed, smiling when seeing Nayeon settled so cutely within the blankets, only saying, “This kid...”

She takes the blanket and pulls it off a corner, but sees Nayeon’s legs spread all around the bed. Jeongyeon laughs and sits on 

—

Dahyun flashbacks to when she had cleaned rice off of Sana’s cheeks and takes up the offer to her food, “Yeah, we can share,” she says, taking the box and setting it between them. Opening it up, Sana breaks the wooden chopsticks apart and rubs them together of any stray straws poking out.

Being suddenly handed over the chopsticks, Dahyun takes a piece of chicken and holds it in front of Sana, her other hand below it in case of any falling. The blonde opens her mouth and takes the entire piece whole before chewing happily and whole-heartedly as if she had awaited this moment her whole life. Though, Sana kept opening her mouth up for more without much getting into who she offered to, yet Dahyun still was happy she was not in the same previous position of ‘cleaning up’ food along Sana’s face. Noticing the older still occasionally had the sauce on or around her lips, she just took it that Sana was a little bit of a messy eater. 

The younger began to find it cute whenever the other’s mouth opened up to a whine asking for more food. Once seeing only a few more pieces of chicken left, Dahyun simply fed Sana more rice. “Sana, don’t eat so fast, you’ll get indigestion,” she joked but the girl seemed to have taken it seriously and abruptly fixed her position and focused upon her homework once again.

Dahyun laughed at the serious reaction but quickly used the chance to intake some food herself. She never had the thought of bringing food here and felt it actually helped her. Watching from her peripheral, Sana does not stop Dahyun from finishing up the food and she does the same with her homework. Feeling accomplished, she turned towards Dahyun and gave a big smile, “I finished, I finished, Dahyunie.”

The younger nodded with impressment, still with a last mouthful of food and having not finished her own homework.

“I’ll watch and help you do yours, okay?” Sana told Dahyun and scooted her chair closer to the other. 

As they tried to get progress on Dahyun’s work, Sana found herself helping others more often. Several boys and girls alike had approached the blonde with their notebooks or workbooks for her to proofread, double-check, or explain the instructions. She was happy to help even if she knew some of them had just wanted to be around her, and she subconsciously felt bad her attention had been going elsewhere than she promised.

On the other hand, though, Dahyun was slightly glad she did not have a hawk-like Sana peering over her work all the time anymore, scared of doing anything in case of a mistake. She knew Sana would be kind about it, but would still feel the shame. So every time a person approached the other girl, she had scribbled whatever had made sense to her head, turning the next page hoping for Sana to not notice.

—

Swallowing a few gulps of Momo’s water, Mina speaks up, “So how are you gonna help me with my studies?” She hands the water bottle back to the other who stares at the low water level in a tragic despair, causing Mina to fret once again, but before she can speak Momo suddenly laughs and shakes her head before opening and finishes drinking the leftover water.

“Uhhh...I’ll help do your homework while you practice,” Momo boldly turns to the other girl and slightly nods her head, agreeing to her own statement, and without a bat in her confident demeanor.

Mina laughs at her but Momo still stares at her in the same expression. “Wait seriously...?” She questions in a laughter and turns back towards Momo, “Okay, sure,” She takes her bag and gets out her math homework, handing it over to the older girl. In turn, she stares at the piece of paper. Minutes pass and she’s only written Mina’s name.

Mina looks between the paper and Momo and laughs at how adorable the older looks so focused on just the first problem. “Ah, so funny,” she starts and Momo looks back at her in a frustrated expression, “Like this Momo..” she trails off and places her hand above Momo’s on the pencil and has trouble leading the heaviness but still manages to solve all of the first problem. 

“What the...I never learned this! T-That’s why, okay, Mina?” Momo blurts out and picks her head up from staring at the pencil moving from solving the problem to look at Mina who had a smile staring back at Momo. She shyly laughs and lets go of the pencil in defeat, “Okay maybe I shouldn’t...”

Mina sets the pencil down and gives one small pat on Momo’s head,  
“It’s okay.” She then takes the paper and puts it back into her bag before getting up and walks to the laptop, playing shuffle on a random playlist, “Now do what you do best...I think.”

—

Tzuyu blinks a few times before looking down and having her face met up close with the top of Chaeyoung’s head. She places her hand atop of her and gives a small rub before getting up whilst picking up the smaller girl as well.

Tzuyu has her hand on the older’s shoulder, “Let’s do yours first, yeah, Chaeyoung?” She smiles and gets up, leaving the other to watch her hold the door open. Tzuyu looks back and peers back at the girl, using her hand to lure her over, “Come on,” she smiles.

They go into the big hallway and go out to the large, open arc of the second floor looming above the first floor and slide across the wooden floor to the staircase. “I’m not sure we can go to a convenience store right now, but...I’m sure we have something anyways,” she smiles and makes a sudden stop in front of Chaeyoung once going down the stairs.

“Is that you, Tzuyu?” A stern voice called out after a clatter of keys was placed onto the marble tabletop of the island in the kitchen.

The two girls walk over to the long kitchen countertop almost surrounding the entire room, with Tzuyu’s upper chest above it while Chaeyoung’s shoulder barely reached the same level as it. “Yeah, daddy, and Chaeng’s here,” Tzuyu says back to her father.

‘Woah he looks younger than I remember,’ Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

“I see...well, I just came to drop off some take out. I’ll be going in a bit. It’s nice to see you Chaeyoung,” he smiled, showing a similar resemblance of his daughter and then lets out a small chuckle, “You two have a big height difference, but I guess that’s the charm...Well, have fun,” he set his then empty cup into the sink and walked around the countertop towards the girls. He was a few inches taller than his daughter, making it easy for him to lean down and kiss the top of her head.

“Bye dad, be safe,” Tzuyu said with a small smile prompting the other girl to wave goodbye to his fleeting back.

The taller girl then hurries over to the island and opens up the plastic bag of the food her father left. There was a to-go box of 떡볶이 (tteokboki) and a single styrofoam bowl of 라면 (ramyeon). Suddenly, Tzuyu went over to a cabinet and brought out two bowls and chopsticks and picked out the noodles into each before pouring the leftover soup in them. She retrieved a plate and placed the rice cakes onto it.

“Let’s have our own mini mukbang,” Tzuyu laughed and brought the food over to the low level coffee table in their living room. She sat down on a pillow seat and patted the one next to her for Chaeyoung.

She picked up her phone, searching up through her music before playing mellow songs. Picking up her chopsticks she looked over at the shorter girl, “Let’s eat,” she smiles which the other reciprocates.

Chaeyoung eats as she thinks to herself, ‘Tzuyu’s so cute’ knowing that they could have eaten out of the to-go box and bowl that had already been prepared but it would not have required doing the dishes as said within her imagination. She looks over at the taller girl and sets her chopsticks down. “You know,” Chaeyoung says, “we can just kiss now.”

The taller girl laughs and smiles sweetly, “Oh but Chaeng...” she trails off and leans in closer, lowering her eyes to the girl’s lips, “you have something on your face.” Chaeyoung’s own eyes were trailing down the bridge of Tzuyu’s nose to her pink lips, smiling in response of her cute, familiar imaginative phrase and slowly leaned in as well. 

Their lips softly press against one another, though none moving. Each pair of eyes had been lightly closed, focused only in the feeling of the softness between their lips. Tzuyu smiles, noticing neither of them had really done an actual kiss, and she further leans in with a tilt in her head, parting her lips more and having them interlock further together. Chaeyoung reciprocated with slightly pursing her lips to better connect the pair before she pulled away.

Lifting her hand up, she leads it over to Tzuyu’s own that were leaning on the ground. She slowly laces her fingers within the others’ and Tzuyu had watched their hands move together the entire time. Then, seeing Chaeyoung have her hand brought up to her face, she felt her lips gently being placed onto the back of her hand just for a second.

Getting up onto her knees, Chaeyoung tightens her hold on Tzuyu’s hand and pulls it past her face, slinging onto her shoulder, making Tzuyu lean forward to the then taller girl’s chest before rebounding backwards in shock. 

Seeing her expression of surprise, Chaeyoung took the chance to lean in once more and softly placed her lips onto Tzuyu’s.

Slowly closing her eyes, Tzuyu brought her arms around the blonde’s waist in for a hug before she began to stand up, causing Chaeyoung to return in her shorter position. They separate their lips and look at each other’s before gazing back into eye contact.

“Even though I said a tall, handsome prince charming...you being your small, pretty adorable self is as good as my imagination too,” Tzuyu whispered as she smiled.

After a few more seconds of silence, hearing some beeping noises and a door close, they scramble off of each other and sit back down to their pillows. With their posture straight, their elbows locked to the coffee table, and their eyes staring into their food they feel their cheeks begin to heat of blush once running all their thoughts of the moments they had just shared.

Taking quick glances at each other when the other was not, they felt themselves heating up more of their self-embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please please comment especially on ships you like to see i’ll literally do anything bc idk what to do gahhzhs

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy! i’ll try to keep going despite unavoidable writers block. fighting.
> 
> i made a new twitter, so if you’d like to talk... @pleasesana i’ll try to respond as fast as i can i promise <3


End file.
